


hlvrai stream-of-thought oneshots but theyre all under like 500 words

by v4n_y4



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Touch-Starved, also buby chapter is also a vent sorry bout that, also one of the chapters is just straight up sunkist dying., gmans name is garvey and the They in question is adrian, i just wanna make that clear ahead of time. its a vent chapter centering around sunkists death, oh ALSO ships are tagged but are only ever VAGUELY the focus, these dont have continuity whoopsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4n_y4/pseuds/v4n_y4
Summary: first chapter- gman "garvey" coolatta fuckin YEARNIN about adrian sheppy since my partner and I WILL create themsecond chapter- sunkist dies, its rough on Tommythird chapter- bubbys goin through a little bit of stuffnote- please don't read/interact with my writing if you either write or seek out hlvrai nsfw, thank you!!
Relationships: Adrian Shephard/The G-Man, Background Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Kudos: 2





	1. wtf gay little gman

**Author's Note:**

> haha garvey touchstarved and yearning fuckin laaaame(/j) anyways if my partner and I have to singlehandedly create adman then by god we will

Eldritch businessmen are not immune to yearning. The G-Man (Garvey, to Them) knows this first-hand. And, thinking of Them, its heart hurts. Not in a literal sense, but in a sense close enough to literal that it almost seems such.

He’s inhuman, decisively so. Yet at moments like this, it’s easy to forget that. The thought of Their hand on its face, or in its hair? The idea plagues his mind, even the seemingly most insignificant thing sending him into a spiral of thinking about what could be.

It yearns, that much is clear.

God, the thought of Them doing something as small as holding his hand? The notion of Them enjoying its company, the idea of being able to hold Them? Being able to hold Them soft, and keeping Them close? It seems like practically too much for it to handle. And god, does he crave it.

How long has it been, really, since he was last close to anyone? In an actual, physical, tangible way? Ages, probably. If the way it would chase after even the idea of touch was any indication, at least. If someone legitimately held him, he’d probably fall apart. Maybe even in a literal sense. Wouldn’t that be a fun thing to discuss!

But that’s all besides the point. What’s relevant, it seems like They might’ve taken an interest in it as well? If the way that They behaved was any indication. Blatant flirting was probably a pretty good indication, actually. Maybe. Possibly. Logically, that’d make sense. Still though, he might be misinterpreting.

No, actually, he’s not misinterpreting, it just. It doesn’t know how to respond, is all. What are you supposed to do in that sort of situation? Maybe part of its problem is that he can only apply pre-prepared replies to any given interaction. 

Well. Until it figures something out, he supposes yearning isn’t such a terrible fate.


	2. sunkist dies. it was a vent. sorry :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao yeah so my dog had to be put down and it kinda fucked me up a lil so. yanno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah rlly big animal death warnin!!!

Sunkist is the perfect dog, Sunkist is immortal, Sunkist can’t die. Well. Shouldn’t be able to die. She’s, she’s perfect, she can use sweet voice, she can fly, she’s immune to bullets, she’s perfect. Tommy swears. She’s also been in the hospital for two nights now.

Tommy’s a scientist, but he isn’t a vet. He can’t just automatically identify what the problem is. It turns out the problem is almost certainly cancer. This. Isn’t going well. Why is it Sunkist, why is it now, and why can’t he do anything about it?

He’d been scared of this, really. Every time he went to look for her, there’d be a little voice in the back of his mind saying that what if this time was the time he found her dead. Nothing lasts forever and all that. And, the fact that it’s actually most likely in the process of happening is. It’s bad. It’s really bad, to say the least.

He’s bad at crying, can never really seem to get past “tearing up”, but right now he feels like he’s about to. She’s probably going to die this weekend, they’ll have to put her down. Or technically they might be able to keep her alive longer, but alive isn’t automatically equivalent to happy. She’d be miserable. God, and he’s probably not even going to be able to see her.

He hadn’t even seen her before she went from the vet to the hospital, he’d still been optimistic then, and he’d said he wanted to try and finish up that project he was supposed to be working on, and so Darnold had taken her alone. And even then the little voice had been muttering that “this could be the last time, this might be it, this might be your last chance to say goodbye” and it turns out it was probably right and he hadn’t even listened. God, she’s not even going to have a familiar face there when it happens, is she?

Fuck, okay, he’s definitely crying.

-

Well, okay, it’s. It’s the next day. It’s Friday. And. Turns out it’s today. Not even a weekend, It’s happening today. And he still doesn’t have a good chance to see her and it’s going to be soon and just. Fuck. Uh. It’s soon. Sometime within the next two hours god it could be happening right now it just. This isn’t. Good. He’s at least able to distract himself, in the meantime, able to mostly not focus on it. He feels guilty for not focusing on it. This is. Less sad, though, but is that really a valid reason? Well, it’s not like he’s thinking clearly anyways.

-

Sunkist is dead now. Sunkist is dead she’s not alive she’s dead he’ll never see her again she’s dead she’s dead now. Thinking about it, this has been the first time in years that Tommy hadn’t had a dog in the household. And it’s Sunkist that was the sort of, the final dog, no that sounds like a really bad way of thinking about it, and. And. And this the end, he supposes. What else can he do.


	3. bubby gets a checkup but fucked up thanks black mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiii everythings kinda rlly vague and just about personage and how black mesa sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poggers

Hey, friendly reminder for Black Mesa that Bubby’s a person, actually? Sure, a tube-grown person, and technically not a human, but still a whole person? Y’know, with a name and stuff? So if everyone could stop calling him “it” and “the experiment” for even just a minute that’d be great, actually.

Ti’s trying not to say anything but when someone else puts their hands next to and then inside of his mouth (something about checking his teeth, he’s been trying not to tune in) it’s a bit of a challenge not to bite them. It’d be so easy, actually, to just. Bite down on their fingers, and it’d probably fuck them up pretty good for a little. And it’s also incredibly tempting!

But before ti can do anything, their hand is gone, and they’ve moved onto something else, and Bubby is once again trailing back into thought. Seriously, it shouldn’t be that hard to tell that something that behaves as functionally human probably deserves to be treated like one. How do they not get that! At least Harold could tell, but he’s working on another project right now, so it’s an out of sight/out of mind kind of thing with him.

And wouldn’t you fucking believe it, it’s time for the worst check! Even the organ checks where they had to cut tier open were better than this shit. Nasty. And their hands are on him now, and ti can tell every time their fingers move, and does it usually take this long or is he just being dramatic, and their hands are on him and ti’s going to start panicking soon, and this is terrible, and is that it oh thank FUCKING god that’s over with. Absolutely terrible absolutely disgusting. Sure it’s relevant to the project and all, but it’s rough. Now it’s just a matter of “tune back out until they say he can go”.

And eventually, they say that that's fine.


End file.
